Family is Forever
by lesleenix
Summary: Brian has to learn that family is forever and that you can't run from your past
1. Default Chapter

*Disclaimer: If you think I own any of the characters besides Sam and Mike your just plain stupid and obviously haven't seen the movies yet.  
  
This story takes place between the 1st and 2nd movie. So that means that the whole Verone Carter shebang hasn't happened.  
  
The updates on chapters for this story will probably be slow and I apologize in advance for it but I will try my best to write as much and as often as I can.  
  
By the way, for those that don't know this is Leenix not my other half Les.  
  
And I love reviews whether they be good or bad!  
  
Enjoy!*  
  
Baja, Mexico (8 months after TFTF)  
  
In a small bedroom on the first floor of a two story house in the desert of Baja a young looking guy sat with his back to the wall on his bed researching something on the laptop that sat in his lap.  
  
"Hey Letty, come here" Jesse yelled from his room.  
  
Letty got up from the couch were she was playing Midnight Club 2 against Leon, who didn't mind at all that she stopped playing considering the fact that he was losing, and walked into the small bedroom were Jesse was propped up on his bed, so he wouldn't aggravate the new scars on his side were he'd been shot twice, staring at the screen of his new laptop.  
  
"Hey Jess what's up?" she asked leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed.  
  
Jesse looked up from the screen with excitement showing on his face "come 'ere you've gotta see this!"  
  
Letty plopped down on the bed, looked at the screen, and almost fell over with shock "did you really find him Jess?"  
  
"Yeah, this is him Letty, we finally found him."  
  
Letty looked back at the screen that showed a list of mechanics working in a garage in Miami and at the bottom of the list was the name Brian O'Connor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miami, Florida (same day)  
  
Tej looked up from the front counter of his garage where he was looking over some new designs Suki had drawn when the door opened. In walked a guy and girl who were obviously twins with their identical blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, and early twenty's late teens look.  
  
"Hi" said girl as she walked up to the counter.  
  
"Hey, what can I do for ya" Tej asked with a smile, this girl was hot.  
  
"Yeah were looking for Brian O'Connor" the guy, who Tej assumed was her brother interjected.  
  
"He's in the back working, follow me." Tej got up and walked towards one of the lifts where a tall man in blue jeans and a t-shirt was working on the transmission in a red Honda CRX.  
  
"Yo Brian you got company man" yelled Tej walking in with the girl and guy trailing behind him.  
  
Brian looked up and dropped the bearing he was about to attach in favor of staring at the two people standing in front of him. It couldn't possibly be, it had to be a dream because standing right in front of him was his sister Sam and his brother Mike O'Connor.  
  
*Well what did ya think? Please review to tell me! By the way, does anyone know why in the 2nd movie Jimmy and Suki call Brian, Bullet?  
  
Catch ya later, Leenix* 


	2. Ch 2

AN: Hey what's up everybody!? Yeah I know its taken me a long time to update but with school, family, friends, and other aspects of my life all playing tug-a-war for my time, more mundane things liking writing and drawing have unfortunately gotten pushed to the back. However, I would feel bad if I just dropped this story since you guys seem to like it so much. So here is the second chapter and remember that I try to write as often as I can but it will probably be another week or two before I have a chance to update again.  
  
To my faithful sixteen reviewers, thanks, you guys keep me going! By the way, to Dommi Lovato, at the end of the 1st movie when Jesse gets shot they never say whether he died or not so in my story I've decided that he's alive. Thanks for your review and that goes out to the rest of you as well!  
  
Ch. 2  
  
Continued from end of ch. 1  
  
(Miami, Florida)  
  
Brian stood with a look of disbelief on his face blinking his eyes as if he was trying to wake from a dream.  
  
"Hey Bri" Sam said shyly her twin standing beside her with his arms crossed.  
  
Brian swallowed hard "Sam...Mike, what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Its been a long time bro," Mike stuck out his hand for Brian to shake.  
  
Brian briefly clasped his hand before pulling him into a hug. As soon as let Mike go Sam jumped into his arms.  
  
"I missed you so much Bri!"  
  
"I know I missed you guys too." Brian held her tighter.  
  
Tej stood by watching this apparent reunion with a mix of confusion and amusement. Finally, Sam and Brian broke apart from their hug and looked at Tej who they'd forgotten.  
  
"Oh Tej" Brian said with Sam's hand still clutching his and Mike standing beside him. "This is my sister Sam and my brother Mike."  
  
"Well then it's nice to meet y'all" he held out his hand for the both of them to shake.  
  
"So," he said, "you two race"?  
  
"Hell yeah" Mike smiled.  
  
"Cool, you two any match for your bro?" his eyebrow rose in challenge.  
  
"Na, we're both ok but considering Bri was the one that taught us how to drive he's probably still better." Sam said laughing.  
  
"Hmmm, seems like racin' and cars are a O'Connor family tradition huh?" Tej said laughing.  
  
The three siblings glanced at each other with wariness in their eyes before Brian looked at Tej again with a guarded expression.  
  
"Not really but lets go grabbed some beers and you two can tell me why you're here" Brian looked pointedly at Mike and Sam signaling for them to follow along.  
  
Mike suddenly looked guilty. "Um, about that Brian, uh, we're sorta in trouble" he said almost stuttering with his nervousness.  
  
AN: Oooh the mystery, what kind of trouble are Mike and Sam in? Why don't they want to tell Tej about their family and why haven't they seen each other in a long time? Anyways I'll bring you more soon and we'll be visiting the rest of the team in Baja. So once again my apologies for a short and long awaited chapter that has just left you with more questions, don't ya just love me! Catch ya later,  
  
Leenix 


End file.
